1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for drilling boreholes in subterranean formations, particularly hydrocarbon bearing formations, and to drilling fluids for use in such drilling operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to oil or synthetic based drilling fluids, fluids comprising invert emulsions, and more particularly drilling fluid additives that facilitate or enhance emulsification, electrical stability or filtration properties of the drilling fluid.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A drilling fluid or mud is a specially designed fluid that is circulated through a wellbore as the wellbore is being drilled to facilitate the drilling operation. The various functions of a drilling fluid include removing drill cuttings from the wellbore, cooling and lubricating the drill bit, aiding in support of the drill pipe and drill bit, and providing a hydrostatic head to maintain the integrity of the wellbore walls and prevent well blowouts. Specific drilling fluid systems are selected to optimize a drilling operation in accordance with the characteristics of a particular geological formation.
Oil or synthetic-based muds, or invert emulsions, are normally used to drill swelling or sloughing shales, salt, gypsum, anhydrite or other evaporite formations, hydrogen sulfide-containing formations, and hot (greater than about 300 degrees Fahrenheit) holes, but may be used in other holes penetrating a subterranean formation as well. These non-aqueous based drilling fluids typically contain oil or a synthetic oil or other synthetic material or synthetic fluid (xe2x80x9csyntheticxe2x80x9d) as the continuous phase and may also contain water which is dispersed in the continuous phase by emulsification so that there is no distinct layer of water in the fluid. The term xe2x80x9coil mudxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coil or synthetic-based mudxe2x80x9d typically means an invert oil mud emulsion or invert emulsion. An all oil mud simply comprises 100% oil by volume as the liquid phase; that is, there is no aqueous internal phase. An invert emulsion drilling fluid may commonly comprise between about 50:50 to 95:5 by volume oil phase to water phase.
Most commonly, invert emulsions used in drilling typically comprise: a base oil or synthetic fluid for the external phase; a saline, aqueous solution for the internal phase (typically a solution comprising about 30% calcium chloride); and other agents or additives for suspension, fluid loss, density, oil-wetting, emulsification, filtration, and rheology control. With space at some well sites limited, such as on offshore platforms, and with increasing costs of transport of materials to a wellsite, there is industry-wide interest in, and on-going need for, more efficient and concentrated drilling fluid additives and for drilling fluids which can be formulated and maintained with minimal or fewer additives than common with prior art drilling fluids.
An improved and more efficient material or product and method is disclosed for providing emulsion stability and filtration control to invert emulsions and other oil or synthetic based drilling fluids for use in drilling boreholes in subterranean formations, particularly hydrocarbon bearing formations.
The product of the invention has the advantage of a pour point at temperatures as low as about 20 degrees Fahrenheit with minimal solvent. Thus, the product of the invention may be transported in a highly (about 90% to about 100%) active state, which reduces the need to inventory products containing different solvents for compatibility with the drilling fluid. This advantage further eliminates the need for shipping large amounts of inert material. Moreover, the product of the invention has the further advantage of providing high levels of filtration control to a drilling fluid made with conventional emulsifiers, especially at temperatures up to about 250xc2x0 F. Still further, the product of this invention, when added to drilling fluids, reduces or eliminates the need for conventional fluid loss additives.
The product of this invention comprises two primary components or parts. One part is a carboxylic acid-terminated polyamide and the other part is itself a mixture produced by the Diels-Alder reaction of dienophiles, preferably carboxylic acids, polycarboxylic acids, acid anhydrides, or combinations or mixes thereof, with a mixture of fatty acids and resin acids. These two components or parts are blended or mixed and further reacted with cations to form soaps. This saponification reaction may be achieved in the manufacturing process or it may be effected xe2x80x9cin situxe2x80x9d by the presence of or addition of cations to the drilling fluid. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cin situxe2x80x9d shall be understood to mean in the drilling fluid. Typically, such saponification reaction will occur in the drilling fluid when the drilling fluid is being prepared for use as a drilling fluid or when the drilling fluid is in use as a drilling fluid in drilling a borehole in a subterranean formation. Drilling fluids commonly comprise cations. Sources of such cations include, without limitation, lime, quicklime, and calcium chloride, among others. Further, drilling fluids may incorporate cations contacted in or available from the subterranean formation itself. The method of the invention employs the product of the invention for improved drilling fluids and improved drilling of boreholes in subterranean formations.